Till My Death, I Will Love You
by Evee1
Summary: Malik once loved Ryou, but when Ryou is out of his reach, what will he do to keep himself from hurting? yaoi,MR- finished!
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

~Till my death, I will love you~  
  
~~~~~+Chapter 1 =Meeting=+~~~~~  
  
Malik stared at the blade like it was the thing that made him try to kill himself.  
  
Why do you ask Malik, 16 years of age, wanted to kill himself?  
  
Well this is the story.  
  
Malik Ishtar was very popular, among girls and boys. His looks were stunning, his personality charming, and his smile was enlightening. He knew he could get his way with anybody, that no one could ever top him. He believed that he would never follow anyone around like his fans did.  
  
Wasn't he so wrong?  
  
Malik stared at the boy that he saw walking into the classroom. The boy he saw before him was as beautiful as ever. He had snowy white hair that came to the middle of his back... His eyes were brown that shone with innocence Malik never saw before.  
  
"Class, this is Ryou Bakura. He is a transfer student from England." The teacher said. The class then stated their names.  
  
After the class finished, Ryou bowed and smiled. " I am very pleased to meet you all."  
  
"Now then Ryou, how about you sit next to Malik Ishtar. The teacher said gesturing to Malik.  
  
Sighs and gasps were heard around the room. Malik didn't even notice. Usually he would gloat but his mind was on a certain albino teen.  
  
~Malik POV~  
  
Drool, drool, and can I say, drool? I can't help myself! This boy is simply perfection!  
  
Beautiful white hair.lovely brown eyes.. perfect body. *sigh*  
  
I sat there trying to get back to my work, but a certain teen kept on leaping back into my mind.  
  
I could imagine Ryou shaking under me from the pleasure that was flowing through his body. Sighing, I went back to the boring schoolwork that distracted me for a little while.  
  
~Ryou POV~  
  
Wow.Malik is really cute.. and sexy..and I wonder if- Oh my! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Ryou Bakura! Behave yourself!  
  
Well how can I when I'm sitting next to someone who is so fuckable?  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Imperfect Love  
  
Do you love me? Do you hate me? Do you need me? I need you! Don't you understand? I must have you. I crave you. My love.  
I told you I love you! Why won't you believe me?  
Maybe it's me. I'm imperfect, I know. But why did you leave me?  
Am I that bad?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know. I have to update my other stories but I felt like typing a new story since "Brother, My Brother" is soon coming to an end. 


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend pt 1

Random Person- Hellzing?.COOLIES!  
  
Concrete Angel- Thankies for liking my story. ^_^  
  
Zoey Hell Master- Arigato for reviewing  
  
TokyoGal90- YAY YOU WON'T KILL ME! * throws confetti*  
  
Aurora of the moon- I hope this pleases you!  
  
Kye- I don't think Malik'll give you the knife..he's grown.fond.of it  
  
Malik: MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!! *cuddles knife *  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Luna- Thanks for your review  
  
YAY! IM UPDATING! I'm quite surprised that I got 7 reviews already and more people have me on their fav authors list. THANKIES! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Let me check.. Nopers, I don't own  
  
~Till my death, I will love you~  
  
@);~~~~~Chapter 2 =Ask~~~~~  
  
--------------------------  
  
Malik shook his head.  
  
' Does Ryou really want me to die?' he thought as he still held the cool blade against his hot skin.  
  
Malik gritted his teeth as he slit a thin line on his wrists.  
  
As he watched the blood trickle on the floor, he reminisced about the day he asked Ryou out.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Malik's nerves were going ballistic that day, because of one person.  
  
Ryou Bakura.  
  
Today was the day Malik was going to actually have a relationship.if Ryou said yes.  
  
Ryou had already been going to the school for three months, Malik be- friending him in the first week  
  
Each day Malik watched Ryou closer and closer, hanging on his every word and noticing the small things that the albino bishie did.  
  
Malik took a deep breath and walked up to the little angel and sat next to him.  
  
"Hello Malik!" Ryou said, giving his friend a hug.  
  
Malik breathed in Ryou's scent while Ryou hugged him. "Hi Ryou, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm good!" Ryou said smiling.  
  
" Are you ready for the weekend?" Malik asked, his leg shaking from anticipation.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait to finally sleep late."  
  
Malik laughed. It wasn't often when Ryou didn't want to go to school, but ever since he came to the school, most of the girls followed him around, and it irritated him. It also irritated Malik.  
  
Malik took a deep breath and looked Ryou in his eyes. " Ryou, I have some thing to ask you."  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
" Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Malik watched his blood drip onto the carpet glad that he fulfilled Ryou's wish.  
  
He was going to die and be out of his angel's life for good. 


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend pt 2

Thank you for reviewing: Concrete angel, jen wit 1 n, Luna, Lilpurplflwr (what Ryou says will come later), Aurora of the moon, and TokyoGal90.  
  
Evee: BACK TO THE STORY! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned..  
  
-------Malik POV---- Drip.  
  
What is that?  
  
Drip.  
  
There's something wet.  
  
Drip.  
  
I open my eyes. I see a pale figure and a flash of white.  
  
"Malik..why??"  
  
That voice..Who is it?  
  
------------Reader POV----------------------  
  
Ryou blushed furiously and looked down.  
  
" Please Ryou. I would love it if you would." Malik said staring at him.  
  
Ryou looked into Malik's eyes. "Sure Malik." He said, blushing.  
  
Malik's heart leaped with joy. He FINALLY had the one he wanted. Malik slowly put his arms around Ryou and kissed his lips.  
  
Whistles and cheers were heard throughout the lunchroom.  
  
------------  
  
"Ryou.is that you.?"  
  
" Yes. Oh Malik please don't leave me!" Malik's eyes filled with tears. "But..Ryou.You said.."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "To hell to what I said! I want you to live!"  
  
Malik smiled and passed out.  
  
----------------Malik POV-----------------  
  
A week! A week since I asked Ryou to be my boyfriend. I already know I'm in love. This boy is so perfect! I love absolutely everything about him.  
  
I look down at Ryou, who was now watching the movie I put in. I hugged him and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled and kissed me gently on my lips.  
  
Ah. I'm living the good life!  
  
-------------  
  
White.  
  
So much white.  
  
And that smell.  
  
-----Reader POV----  
  
Malik's eyes slowly opened. He looked around to see a hospital room. He looked to his side and saw his older brother with an IV stuck in his arm.  
  
Marik looked over to his brother and smiled.  
  
" Good morning sleepy head! I hope you rested well. You lost a lot of blood, and you're lucky you're weak right now, because if you wasn't." Marik said, waving a fist.  
  
The door opened to reveal Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura.  
  
"Malik!" They all said as they circled his bed.  
  
Malik smiled lightly at his friends.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ryou no."  
  
"But honey.."  
  
"No."  
  
"I just want one."  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Yugi and Yami have one!"  
  
Malik looked at the leather choker. "And they also like leather whips!"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Who says I don't?"  
  
Malik blushed at the comment and shook his head.  
  
No way Ryou really said that.or did he?  
  
----------------  
  
Evee: Mkays this is more than I would usually type so now my fingers hurt.  
  
Chibievee: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Carnival

Thanks to: Luna, Impish Pixie, AsaiNoShon, Concrete Angel, Ken Sai Chan, and TokyoGal90.  
  
Evee: Wow. I didn't expect for people to like this story much....  
  
chibievee: YA' GOTTA BELIEVE!!!!!!!  
  
Evee: ^_^; No more video games for you.....  
  
Disclaimer: HELL NO!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik smiled and waved weakly to his friends.  
  
"Hey guys...."  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!!!! You try to kill yourself and all you say is HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!" Bakura yelled at the weaknd bishonen.  
  
Malik cringed at Bakura's strong voice.  
  
"Bakura, you don't have to yell at him...." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah. It's to soon to yell at him. After he recovers then we yell at him." Yami said, smiling.  
  
Malik chuckled. Figures Yami would try to make everyone laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"MALIK!!!!"  
  
"Zzzzzzz...."  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIK!"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............."  
  
"MALIK IM HOT AND READY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......Huh? You are? Let's go!"  
  
Ryou laughed at his boyfriend and smiled.  
  
"C'mon sleepy head time to go." He said and pulled Malik out of the bed.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The carnival, remember?"  
  
Malik groaned. 'I rather be screwing Ryou....'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Wow!! Look Malik! It's soooooooo pretty!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And look! Cotton candy!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Can i have some?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Malik! Ever since we got here all you've been saying is 'yeah'! Can you put a little effort in trying to enjoy this?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "You're hopeless."  
  
"No im just ready." Malik said then winked at Ryou who blushed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ryou moved closer to Malik and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi...."  
  
The two stared at each other for a while.  
  
Ryou sighed and smiled with tears coming down, rolling off his cheeks and hitting Malik's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Malik. This is all my fault...."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Evee: That's all for now!  
  
chibievee: Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Wish

Evee: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was going to sometime in March but then I got sidetracked....Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nopers, don't own!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik looked at the sweet angel before him and smiled.  
  
"No Ryou, it's my fault. If I didn't take that bet, then you wouldn't have yelled at me, and I wouldn't have realized how painful it is without you." Malik said, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist, pulling him on the bed.  
  
Ryou hugged Malik and they both thought of that horrible day.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"C'mon Malik, it's just a bet."  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon! It's just to see if you can get your hand in her shirt!"  
  
"No, I'm with Ryou, remember?"  
  
"You're such a wuss. Ever since you saw Ryou, you haven't been yourself. You would've been down that girls shirt AND kissing her already!"  
  
Malik glared at Oni. "And what if Ryou finds out?"  
  
"God Malik! You're whipped!"  
  
That got Malik angry. He did NOT like being called whipped.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, Malik"  
  
Malik smiled. He forgot how good it was to have someone different and for one split second he did feel that he didn't want Ryou anymore.  
  
"MALIK ISHTAR!"  
  
Malik looked up from the spot he was at to see his Ryou standing over them with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Ryou, I jus-"  
  
Ryou glared. "Was what? About to fuck someone? I thought you loved me?"  
  
Malik got up from the bed; neither of the two noticed the girl sneaking away.  
  
"I do love you!" Malik said reaching to Ryou only to have is hand slapped away.  
  
"Go to hell Ishtar. Die and go to hell." Ryou said and walked away.  
  
Malik watched as Ryou walked out of his life.  
  
"I'll gladly do so."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I just have one question for you Malik. Why? Wasn't I enough for you?"  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was two."  
  
Ryou lightly hit Malik's arm making him chuckle slightly.  
  
"Well...I was kinda provoked. At that time, I took being called 'whipped' as an insult....but now I accept the fact that I am whipped....and I do love you Ryou....."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Evee: YAY! IT'S ALMOST FINISHED!!!!!!! LET'S DANCE!  
  
Ryou: *turns on radio*  
  
Everyone: * dances *  
  
Aslan: Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

Evee: I think I'll stop updating.

Chibievee:Why?

Evee: I dunno yet…

Disclaimer: I wish I could own them, then I'll…_whack_ owies!

Ryou smiled at Malik and hugged him.

"I love you to Malik Ishtar! With all my heart! Don't you dare do that to me ever again!"

"Even with other guys?"

Ryou glared at Malik who chuckled. "You know I'm just kidding." Malik kissed Ryou lightly on the lips. "I will love you even after I die, Ryou. Forever."

"This is sooooooooooooo sickening. Will you two stop being so lovey dovey?"

Ryou and Malik looked up to see Bakura and the others smirking at them. Ryou pouted.

"Like you can't be lovey dovey!"

The boys smiled at each other, glad that Ryou and Malik worked out everything. None of them wanted to see Ryou crying or Malik trying to kill himself.

"Who's up for ice cream?" Yugi piped up.

"ME! Owwwww!" Marik yelled, then got hit in the head by Bakura.

"Baka."

Evee: Okies I know that was a sucky ending but I'll make it up with a new story!

Chibievee: When you review please vote for one of these stories:

Ancient Love (tried to post this already but I wanna try again)- yaoi(of course)R/B, eventually YY/R: Ryou is the boyfriend of the famous tomb robber, but when captured by the palace guards and taken to the pharaoh, will he steal the pharaoh's heart?

Sakura Drop- yaoi, YY/Y, B/R, S/J- Yugi, Ryou, Maik, and Joey meet at the same spot near the Sakura tree. What will happen when the new boys start showing up as well?

The Boys Next Door- yaoi, YM/R, B/M, Y/YY: Three roommates move into a new apartment building to find the most wildest apartment dwellers. Can they tame their wild ways?


End file.
